


Wished You Were There

by FandomStar



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Earth, M/M, Post-Canon, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar
Summary: A year after the end of the Enterprise's five-year voyage, Spock has come back to Earth after living on Vulcan for a year. The first person he goes to see is Leonard.





	Wished You Were There

_"So, Spock, what're you doing when we get back to Earth?" Leonard asked the Vulcan next to him._

_Spock held the hand Leonard had rested on his shoulder and shifted Leonard's arm slightly._

_"I am going to go back to Vulcan on a transport ship, where I will stay for a year," he replied, and was met with silence. "And you?"_

_"Well, my plans seem to have changed now," Leonard said. "Y'see, in a perfect world, you would've had no idea, and I'd have offered to take ya back to my place."_

_Spock's eyes widened, and he felt a pang of sadness; he wasn't sure if it was his own or from the bond he shared with Leonard. It might have been both._

_"Leonard... I am sorry we cannot partake in your plans." he apologized, moving their hands so that he was clashing Leonard's in his lap._

_"Nah, forget I mentioned it," Leonard told him, smiling a slightly sad smile. "I might stay in San Francisco for a few days. Then I'll head back to Georgia."_

_Spock gave a half-hearted nod._

_"Our bond is still here," he reminded his mate. "And I will keep my communications open to you, as I hope you will for me. And you will always be in my thoughts."_

_Leonard pressed a short kiss to his lips._

_"What did I do to deserve you?" he whispered when he pulled away._

_Spock responded by pressing a longer kiss to Leonard's lips and gently caressing his hand._

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when the Vulcan arrived, carrying a simple bag over his shoulder. He wore black trousers and a white tunic with a black belt around his waist. He pressed the chime on the door again.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'!" a gruff Georgian accent said from inside.

The door opened, and the gazes of the ex-starfleet doctor and the Vulcan scientist met. The Georgian man threw his arms around the Vulcan, burying his face into his neck, and the Vulcan tenderly returned the hug.

"Spock!" he exclaimed. "Spock, you're back! I've missed ya so much!"

Spock tensed when Leonard starting to press kisses to his neck. Leonard felt this, and pulled away to take a good look at Spock.

"Ya heartless hobgoblin!" he spat, whirling around to go back into his house.

"Leonard. I apologize for my... inappropriate response," Spock apologized. "I have only been back from Vulcan for approximately two hours, and have not yet re-adapted to human reactions." He waited until Leonard turned to face him again. "I have missed you too. I came to you first because of that. And... I do not know what I am going to do. I was hoping that it was not too late to go along with your initial plan."

Leonard gave Spock a small, almost shy, smile.

"It's not your fault. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine; I shoulda realized," he told him, holding out his index and middle fingers. "Come on in!"

Spock touched his own fingers to the ones offered to him by Leonard, and very slightly smiled as he felt their bond after a year of being apart. Having obviously felt the same thing, Leonard grinned.

"C'mon," he said, leading Spock inside. "Computer, raise temperature by, ah... three-point-five. Is there anythin' I can get ya? Food, drink?"

"Not at present," Spock replied, sitting on a sofa. "All I require is you."

"Ya old romantic." Leonard affectionately teased, grinning and sitting next to him.

When Leonard put an arm around him, Spock instinctively shuffled closer to Leonard. Gently, Spock stroked Leonard's cheek, before studying his bright, blue eyes.

"Your eyes," Spock murmured in awe, cupping Leonard's cheek in his hand. "Your beautiful eyes. I have missed them."

Leonard sniggered, suddenly, causing Spock to raise an eyebrow.

"Sorry," he apologized. "Ya just seem to be 're-adapting' pretty well!"

Spock's ears blushed green. Leonard leaned closer to him.

"That's probably one of the most romantic things ya've ever said to me." he whispered.

Letting a breath free from his mouth, Spock brushed his fingers deliberately against his mate's. Suddenly, Leonard's lips were on his, and Spock's reaction was immediate. What started as a simple caressing of lips turned to a battle of dominance that Leonard easily won. When they finally parted for breath, Leonard rested his head on Spock's shoulder and threaded his fingers through the Vulcan's hair. Spock merely had his arms wrapped around Leonard's waist.

"I love ya, Spock." Leonard mumbled into Spock's neck, tracing the tips of his ears. 

"And... I love you." Spock replied, a little hesitant.

"Welcome home." Leonard said, deciding to take a risk in his overly-emotional state.

"It is good to be home." Spock responded after a pause, certain that he  _was_ home.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the 5th Spones fic I ever wrote and one of the first not cringey (in my opinion) ones!  
> Wow, you get two fics in one day, you lucky things! An apology for not posting in a while. ;)  
>  Hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
